Just A Massage
by furryewokazon
Summary: Santana is sore after Cheerios practice... so Brittany offers to give her a massage.


Santana groaned as she tossed and turned on Brittany's bed unable to get comfortable. She clutched at her thighs in a futile attempt to sooth the aching muscles but she knew that the damage had already been done; she should never have tried to do the splits without warming up first…

A freshly showered Brittany entered her room wringing out her damp hair with a towel and sent Santana a bubbly smile.

"San," Brittany announced in her best sing-song voice, "The shower's free!"

Santana groaned again as she rolled over to face the blonde who had perched herself on the end of the bed and was now brushing out her tangled, wet locks. Brittany looked so at ease in her freshly laundered pyjama shorts and matching tank top. Santana watched her enviously as she felt her sweaty Cheerios uniform continue to cling to her own body uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Santana?" Brittany asked as her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Santana wasn't someone who liked to show any sign of weakness… but then again Brittany had always been her exception. She pouted adorably at her best friend trying to appeal to her caring nature.

"My legs hurt Britt-Britt," Santana whined tragically.

"I told you not to do the splits," Brittany admonished knowingly as she shook her head at Santana's antics and went on brushing out her hair.

"I know I should have listened to you," Santana admitted sweetly. "But now I just need a cuddle to make me feel better."

Santana held out her arms invitingly as she continued to send an imploring pout in Brittany's direction.

"Nah ah, no way," Brittany chuckled. "I'm squeaky clean and you're still all sweaty from Cheerios practice. Go take a shower and then we can get our cuddle on."

"But I can't move!" Santana wailed dramatically. "It hurts!"

Brittany frowned over at Santana trying to gauge how sincere her friend was being. Even if Santana was exaggerating how much pain she was in, Brittany couldn't help worrying that Santana might have actually done some serious muscular damage and in the end her concern won out as she placed her brush aside and started crawling towards her injured friend.

Santana grinned victoriously as Brittany moved closer and she licked her lips in anticipation of her closeness.

Brittany resettled herself between Santana's legs and placed her palms down on the naked flesh of Santana's thighs.

"Uh Britt," Santana started with a blush, "What are you doing?"

This was not exactly what Santana had in mind; she and Brittany had always been close and even though they'd recently started experimenting together in preparation of the many boys they intended to sleep with- their newfound intimacy was not a subject that they outwardly discussed, preferring to simply fall into each other's arms and let their tongues do the rest. They didn't **do **foreplay or even really acknowledge that they really did anything out of the ordinary. As Santana lay spread beneath her best friend she quickly realised how exposed she was and that she had just bitten off a lot more than she could chew.

"I'm giving you a massage," Brittany answered confidently as she shifted even closer and arched Santana's hips up off the bed so she could spread her legs wider.

Santana coughed awkwardly as she realised her spanks- covered crotch was directly in Brittany's line of sight, the pleats of her short skirt having fallen away as Brittany manipulated her position. It left her feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"Britt I don't think this is a good id-"

Santana's words died in her mouth as Brittany's hands moved to her inner thighs and started massaging the soft flesh in smooth, circular motions.

"I thought you wanted my help," Brittany husked mischievously.

Brittany could tell immediately from the way she was able to move Santana's legs so freely that her friend hadn't really done any lasting damage- probably just a slight strain or something, and so she decided to take advantage of the situation to have a bit of fun…

"You probably pulled your groin muscles…" Brittany went on to explain as she continued working the flesh beneath her fingers. "You're going to need an intense massage to make you feel better."

"Funny that-" Santana chuckled awkwardly as Brittany's fingertips danced closer to edge of her spanks. "I feel better already!"

Santana tried to roll away only to be held firmly in place by Brittany's strong hands on her inner thighs.

"But I've hardly even started yet," Brittany chuckled playfully.

Brittany's hands began to move once more, squeezing firmly at Santana's thighs before switching to smooth the velvety skin delicately.

Santana's panicked eyes were bulging out of her head at Brittany's insistent caresses.

"What?" Brittany asked through a giggle at Santana's almost terrified expression.

"We shouldn't-" Santana began but had to bite her lip to stifle a gasp as Brittany's hands inched higher again. "We shouldn't be doing _this_."

"Silly," Brittany teased, "It's only a _massage_."

As Brittany's hands edged ever higher Santana frowned suspiciously up at Brittany.

"_Massage_," Santana scoffed to herself.

"Why, doesn't it feel good?" Brittany taunted innocently. The smirk on her face told Santana that Brittany knew exactly what she was doing.

Santana shook her head in denial though Brittany could easily feel Santana's legs twitching with restrained pleasure as Brittany worked them over.

"Don't worry I'll make _everything _better," Brittany promised.

Santana gasped as Brittany stretched her legs apart impossibly wider.

"What- what are you doing?" Santana panted as Brittany handled her like she was a ragdoll.

"I'm just rubbing your legs, San," Brittany purred, "Relax…"

"Easy for you to say…" Santana groaned out as Brittany's fingertips touched the elastic of her spanks tightly encircling her thighs. Brittany's fingers were so close to her centre.

Brittany winked down at Santana as her bold thumb swiped over the material covering Santana's slit.

"Britt!" Santana squealed as her hips bucked, "That's not my leg!"

"Whoops! My mistake… I must have slipped," Brittany apologised cheekily.

"Yeah right," Santana muttered as her eyes squeezed shut and she tried to block out what Brittany's hands were doing to her body.

"What's wrong San? Are you in pain?" Brittany asked in mock innocence.

Brittany glanced down to look directly at Santana's crotch. Her eyes now confirmed what her fleeting touch had told her; the material of Santana's crotch was growing wet with arousal.

"No I'm not in pain!" Santana panted out heatedly as she cracked open an eye to glare at Brittany for putting her in this aroused state and having the nerve to taunt her about it.

She saw immediately that Brittany was staring straight at the apex of her thighs with interest as a bright blush tinted her cheeks.

"Hey!" Santana objected with embarrassment as she slapped Brittany's shoulder, trying to reign in her attention, "Don't look down there."

Brittany's eye's snapped back to Santana's and her blush deepened at having been caught staring.

"I have to watch what I'm doing San," Brittany fumbled to cover herself. "Or I might slip again…"

Santana growled up at Brittany in frustration and lunged at the girl's shoulders, pulling the blonde down on top of her and forcing their lips together in a hard, open-mouthed kiss. She then pushed Brittany back off her, ignoring the victorious grin plastered across Brittany's face.

"Now finish what you started…" Santana ordered heatedly.

"Your massage?" Brittany asked unsurely.

Santana simply snorted and covered Brittany's hands on her thighs with her own giving them an insistent squeeze.

Brittany smiled enthusiastically and rolled away from Santana to hang off the side of the bed as though searching for something underneath.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Santana asked panicked. Brittany couldn't just leave her like _this_.

Brittany quickly returned to her previous position, settling herself in between Santana's legs as she brandished a strange looking appliance in her hand.

"Umm, Britt?" Santana asked unsurely. "I thought we agreed I was getting my massage on?"

"This will help," Brittany said surely as she held the device to Santana's thigh.

Brittany flicked a switch on the handle and a bright red light lit up on the surface that was touching Santana's skin. Santana watched Brittany move the red light back and forth over her right thigh before switching to her left.

"It's a Sport's Massager," Brittany said in explanation of the hand-held device she was wielding. "The infra-red feature will help your sore muscles…"

Santana pursed her lips; as much as she appreciated Brittany's concern over her injury- she honestly had other more pressing matters on her mind thanks to Brittany's wandering hands.

"That's great but there's somewhere else that kind of needs your attention right now…" Santana hinted wearing her own blush for having to openly ask Brittany to touch her.

Brittany ignored Santana's request as she continued to swirl the massager over Santana's thighs.

"And the massage feature will make everything better," Brittany shared impishly.

Santana swallowed nervously.

"_Massage feature_?" She repeated curiously.

"Mm hmm," Brittany hummed as she flicked another switch and instantly the massager started buzzing in her hand sending strong vibrations up Santana's leg.

"Oh… my… god," Santana gasped as every vibration shot straight to her core. "What is that?"

"I told you it's a Massager… it _massages_…." Brittany implied suggestively with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"It feels- _oh wow_," Santana sighed as Brittany moved the massager higher until it was just teasing at the edge of her spanks.

Brittany giggled as pleasure overtook all other expression on Santana's face.

"_Oh Britt-"_ Santana gasped as the pulsations from the massager were pushing her ever closer to an incredible orgasm and it hadn't even directly touched her _there _yet.

Brittany moved the massager in soothing circles, teasing up and down Santana's legs, always skirting away from Santana's centre just when she was about to touch it…

"_Please_…" Santana begged through hooded eyes as her body writhed on the bed.

Brittany nodded excitedly and slid the massager up Santana's thigh to settle directly over Santana's clit.

Santana's eyes snapped open wide once more at the direct stimulation.

"_Shit!"_ Santana grunted as she bucked hard against the device in Brittany's hand. "_Oh fuck!"_

Once her hips started moving there was no stopping them as she rolled her pelvis insistently against the pleasurable buzzing. She couldn't stop moaning at the never-ending, insistent rhythm against her swollen clit.

"_Rub it against me Britt… oh, so close,_" Santana pleaded for more.

Brittany rushed to oblige as she directed the head of the massager up and down Santana's slit through her spanks. Santana moved with Brittany's rhythm, whimpering every time the device nudged her clit.

"_Oh, ohhh_," Santana whined as her legs began to tremble. The sensations were too much… she couldn't take it any more…

Santana felt like her orgasm would never stop building and then when it finally clutched at her body she couldn't help crying out loudly as her legs bent up and squeezed at Brittany's sides, trapping the blonde between them as she continued to shake and tremble against the buzzing device still pressed between her thighs.

When she couldn't take any more direct stimulation Santana groaned and pushed Brittany's hand aside. Brittany switched the massager off and dropped it off her bed so she could focus on her friend, panting as she tried to catch her breath. She smoothed a sweat-dampened lock out of Santana's face as she waited for Santana to recover.

"Brittany, where did you find that thing?" Santana asked still panting her surprise at what had just happened. "And please don't tell me it belongs to your parents."

Brittany's nose wrinkled in disgust at Santana's suggestion and she briskly shook her head.

"No, it's mine… I've had it for ages…" Brittany reassured her friend.

That information made Santana send Brittany a curious look which in turn made Brittany blush.

"For sports injuries," Brittany clarified. "But I only found its_ massage feature _by accident the other day. And I couldn't wait to show you."

Santana chuckled at Brittany's enthusiasm and pulled the blonde back down on top of her in a warm hug. She always felt like cuddling after Brittany gave her an orgasm.

"Did you like it?" Brittany asked shyly into her neck.

"It was… _intense_," Santana answered obliquely.

Brittany nuzzled into Santana's neck.

"You smell sexy," Brittany whispered.

"I'm all sweaty," Santana objected, "Even worse than _before_."

Brittany shrugged.

"I need a shower…" Santana pointed out a little self-consciously.

"Later," Brittany murmured contentedly.

"I thought you were too squeaky clean for dirty old me?" Santana jested.

"I like it when you make me _dirty_," Brittany retorted slyly. "Especially if it means we get to take a shower together later…"

The daring suggestion hung tensely in the air between them. It excited Santana that Brittany was being so bold and flirty with her but it was also important that they didn't get too carried away and forget themselves.

"I don't know Britt…" Santana fumbled to come up with a reasonable excuse for two friends to shower together.

"Just to save water…" Brittany suggested as she pulled back and looked at Santana pleadingly.

Santana smiled gently and rubbed her nose against Brittany's as she crumbled instantly.

"Okay… to save water," Santana agreed. She could live with that. "But you might have to carry me there."

"Do your legs still hurt?" Brittany asked in concern.

"No, they don't hurt anymore…" Santana explained gently. "I just don't think they'll hold me up after… after your _massage_."

Brittany blushed as she smiled adorably down at Santana, before burying her face in Santana's neck once more.

"Best massage ever," Brittany muttered smugly.

"We'll see… I still haven't given you yours yet," Santana replied provocatively, enjoying the way her words made Brittany smile into her neck.

"We'll see…" Brittany accepted the challenge happily.

_fin._


End file.
